


Process Interrupted

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji always treasures alone time with Shikamaru. Sadly, not everyone else got the memo about the alone part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Process Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Late, I know D: Mostly because I've been sick and that has been a huge drain on my ability to write. Also, I am scared of writing kisses. 
> 
> Challenge from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 2 - Making Out

The winter rains had swept through Konoha three weeks ago, shortly after Naruto's birthday, and had been coming on and off since. No more than three days in a row had been anything approaching dry, and all ready the roads were pitting. Once December hit, Neji knew they would be in trouble, the winter promising to be colder than usual.

 

“I think we'll get snow,” Shikamaru said watching the window as opposed to the television. Neji nodded. “Real snow,” Shikamaru added, “reports are all ready saying north eastern Fire Country is getting storms, down from Lightning.”

 

“October's only just ended,” Neji said, looking away from the screen, “do you know how much snow?”

 

“Chōji said when they finished their mission it had just started, by the time they left the next morning it was at least 10cm.” Neji winced, checking the instinct to curl up tighter to his lover. Shikamaru must have felt the muscles move all the same, as he shot Neji a lazy smile. “Don't like the cold, Hyūga?”

 

“Not terribly,” he admitted. Family legend said the Hyūga came from Suna, long ago. “I don't think it's in my blood.” Shikamaru just snorted before yawning. Neji wasn't terrible surprised when the Nara moved away, leaning against the sofa arm. Neji cocked an eyebrow when Shikamaru drew his legs up and over, settling across Neji's thighs. Shikamaru didn't even acknowledge the look turning toward the screen with a near invisible smirk. “I am not a footrest,” Neji said after it became apparent Shikamaru was not going to move of his own accord.

 

“Agreed,” Shikamaru said, and continued to not move. Neji narrowed his eyes, particularly when he saw the corner of Shikamaru's mouth twitch upward. “Relax, Neji. Watch the mov-”

 

Neji cut him off by reaching over, hauling Shikamaru toward him. Shikamaru, not expecting to be actually moved, collided with his chest, rearing back to narrowly avoid smacking heads.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Shikamaru, though startled, was never one to miss an opening. “Is this your way of saying you're a chair, not a footrest becau-”

 

Neji kissed him. Shikamaru was hardly the most communicative person in Konoha, but at times it ran ahead of him. Whether or not this was a time, Neji had no desire to find out. Shikamaru apparently wasn't offended by the interruptions, sighing slightly as he curled his fingers into the loose neck of Neji's shirt.

 

The angle was odd, Shikamaru's torso twisted toward Neji, and their noses brushed with alarming frequency. After a moment, Shikamaru gave a grunt of apparent dissatisfaction. They broke apart, Shikamaru's nose wrinkled before he huffed and fell backward, pulling Neji after him. Their legs, naturally, tangled, but it was easy to sort out.

 

“Better,” Shikamaru said, “much better.”

 

“Well, in your world everything is better when you have a pillow,” Neji said, even as he settled fully, arms bracketing Shikamaru's head. “Or is it just on your back?”

 

Shikamaru snorted, grabbing his jaw and jerking him down. “People would not believe the things that come out of your mouth. Naruto lives in a world where we only ever get as far as holding hands at the dinner table.”

 

“So innocent,” Neji said, which was perhaps ironic considering Shikamaru took the moment right afterwards to bite at Neji's lip. Neji responded as per protocol, growling and pressing down. One of Shikamaru's hands locked around his neck, the other slid under his shirt, resting on his back. His tongue flicked at the captured lip, feather light. When it was obvious he wasn't going to do anything further, Neji tugged free, pressing their lips together hard. His knee came up to push gently at Shikamaru's groin, grinding with the barest of pressure.

 

The reaction was both familiar and instantaneous. The grip on his neck tightened, the hand on his back dug in so hard Neji could feel nail. His heartbeat picked up, echoed by Neji's. Breathing sharply through his nose, Neji pulled back enough to let the air out. Shikamaru stared up at him through half lidded eyes, pupils blown, lips parted in a silent pant.

 

“I don't think they'd believe me about that, either,” Shikamaru said after a heartbeat, and Neji managed a flat glare despite his lack of genuine disapproval.

 

“Do keep our bedroom habits out of gossip mill,” he said. Shikamaru grinned.

 

“And risk competition?” he grabbed a handful of Neji's hair, jerking him so close their lips brushed, “not fucking likely.” He punctuated the statement with a kiss, one far harsher and more demanding than the previous. Teeth nipped and bit before his tongue darted out, soothing and pushing in equal measure. Neji, never one to turn down a chance to come out on top of the situation bit back, his own hand coming to tangle in Shikamaru's ponytail and yanking him back as best he could.

 

“Fu,” Shikamaru gasped, not finishing the obvious statement. Neji grinned, pressing the advantage to twin his tongue around Shikamaru's, only for a moment. It was enough. Shikamaru gave a tight, short groan, rolling his hips upward, eyes falling shut as he tried to press even closer. Neji ground down, wondering if maybe it would be smarter to take this to the bedroom when the front door slammed open.

 

For a moment no one moved. Neji and Shikamaru remained as they were, though their eyes flew open. Neji didn't even activate his byakugan, partly because if so it would lead to further, more destructive chakra use. Just as he was getting ready to look up a familiar voice let out a yelp.

 

“Oh for the love of-” Naruto sounded like he'd been stuck with a hot poker. “I-you-I.”

 

“Seriously, can't you guys watch a movie without ended up with your tongues in each other's mouths?” the less likely voice of Tenten asked. Neji finally looked up, glaring at them.

 

“Did neither of you think to knock?” he asked. Naruto, at least, had the good sense to look sorry, a violent blush taking over his face. Tenten just looked amused.

 

“Nope,” she said, before taking Naruto's arm. “Come on, mom and dad need some alone time.” Naruto squawked as if scandalized, but followed her out, slamming the door behind him so hard the dishes the next room over rattled.

 

“Troublesome idiot. You would think he'd learn to close a door properly,” Shikamaru said, eyes narrowed. Neji knew which question was coming. “So, who do you think is mom?”

 

Suffice to say it was probably a good thing the mood was all ready ruined.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Mime pointed out this was rated a bit low - I didn't realize it had somehow been T and not M which was what I originally intended to rate it as. My apologies to everyone, and thanks for pointing it out.


End file.
